Flame of Olympus
by Aagie
Summary: A Chama da civilização ocidental é a fonte do poder dos deuses. Ela brilha com fervor, mantendo o elo divino-mortal. Mas sempre existe alguém disposto a destruí-lo.


Eu sinceramente esperava ter uma semana normal. Ou pelo menos tão normal quanto minha condição de semideus permitisse. Mas é claro que não. As Parcas me odeiam. Parece que eu atraio problemas onde quer que eu vá. No acampamento, não poderia ser diferente.

De qualquer forma, hoje acordei com uma sensação estranha. Eu meio que sentia um tremor dentro do meu corpo, como se meus órgãos estivessem desesperadamente tentando me convencer a voltar para a cama, me cobrir até a cabeça e só levantar no verão seguinte. Ignorei-os e comecei meu dia normalmente.

Bem, eu _comecei_. As coisas começaram a dar errado logo no almoço.

Eu havia acabado de sair da aula de arco-e-flecha, na qual falhara miseravelmente, e a trompa de concha soou, anunciando a refeição do meio dia. Todos os chalés arrumaram-se em filas e entraram organizadamente no pavilhão do refeitório.

Sentamos, nos servimos, fizemos a oferenda aos deuses e sentamos novamente, como de habitual. Tudo estava agradavelmente normal para mim. Mas é claro que não poderia durar muito.

O primeiro sinal de que havia algo errado foi o guincho de alarme de Peleu. Os campistas se entreolharam, sem saber o que fazer. Peleu guinchou outra vez, um pouco desesperado, e o rugido de um monstro _muito _pior foi ouvido, seguido de um clarão amarelo abaixo da colina.

Eu não hesitei em correr em direção ao perigo, o que dizia muito sobre a minha pessoa. Notei que Quíron me seguia, com vários outros campistas, entre eles, Annabeth. Parei ao lado do pinheiro para que me alcançassem e para avaliar a situação.

O que vi lá embaixo não era nada bom. Havia uma enorme quimera, um monstro de três cabeças diferentes: um leão, uma cabra e uma cobra como cauda.

-Ah, droga - murmurou Annabeth.

A criatura atacava um sátiro e uma garota, mais ou menos da minha idade, que se defendia com um galho pontudo e já causara danos à quimera: o focinho de leão tinha um grande corte, o olho esquerdo da cabra estava inchado e ensanguentado e uma de suas patas não sustentava seu peso.

Corremos até lá para ajudá-la, e cada um de nós tinha uma cabeça para cuidar. Mas, estranhamente, a quimera não deu atenção a seus novos adversários, como se nem nos considerasse uma ameaça.

O leão investiu sobre a garota, e foi recebido por uma boa pancada no nariz. Isso só o deixou mais furioso. Ele rugiu, mostrando todos os dentes da boca, e o desagradável cheiro de churrasco chegou até mim. A quimera ia lançar uma coluna de fogo, e eu resolvi agir.

Dei um salto para frente e atingi a coisa no pescoço. Ela virou-se para mim mais rápido do que eu poderia imaginar, com ódio em seus olhos negros. Só tive tempo de rolar para o lado, antes que uma coluna de fogo transformasse em cinzas a grama onde eu estivera.

Enquanto isso, Annabeth tinha seus problemas com a cabra. Sua faca fora atirada longe, e a cabra dava cabeçadas feito uma louca, confusa por ter batido a cabeça nas árvores mais de uma vez e sem acertar seu alvo.

E havia também a outra menina. A cobra investia e tentava mordê-la, sem sucesso. Porém, a garota se distraiu por um segundo, e a cobra, vendo sua oportunidade, a derrubou com a cabeça e mordeu sua coxa.

A garota soltou um grito de dor, enquanto o monstro preparava outro bote. A semideusa encarou a cobra com ódio e raiva. Lentamente levantou a mão...

O que vi a seguir ainda me dá pesadelos. Uma incandescente luz azul atingiu a quimera, e ela se contorceu, guinchando de dor e agonia. Senti um cheiro de queimado. A criatura ainda deu mais um grito terrível, antes de explodir.

* * *

Eu ainda estava chocado demais para me mexer. Perto de mim, a garota tombou exausta. Annabeth correu até ela e a amparou. Ela balbuciava coisas, mas estava visivelmente fraca demais até para falar. Quíron se aproximou, sua cauda balançava rapidamente, indicando como ele estava nervoso.

- Ela precisa de néctar – disse Annabeth, a voz meio embargada. q

-Vamos levá-la para a Casa Grande. – ele ajudou Annabeth a levantar a menina e colocá-la sobre seu dorso de cavalo.

Eu fiquei ali, tentando raciocinar, enquanto eles iam embora. O cheiro desagradável de queimado ainda pairava no ar. Travis Stoll examinou uma árvore que fora atingida por um dos raios.

- Ah, cara, _isso _é ruim.

Um gemido animalesco me trouxe de volta à realidade.

- COMIIIDA – exigiu Grover. Eu me virei tão rápido que meu pescoço estalou. Ele estava caído, meio sentado, junto à raiz de uma árvore.

- Cara, eu me esqueci de você. Desculpe. – eu disse, ajudando-o a se levantar.

- Comida.

- Já vamos pegar umas latinhas deliciosas pra você, homem-bode. Você se saiu muito bem.

Eu o arrastei colina acima, até ele conseguir ficar de pé. Travis me seguiu.

-Então... Aquela garota. Quem você acha que ela é?

Olhei para ele.

-É meio óbvio, não? Ela eletrocutou a quimera. Eu acho que é filha de Zeus. – Um trovão retumbou ao longe, me alertando de não fofocar sobre os deuses.

Travis deu de ombros.

- Mas também pode ser filha de Hécate.

- Talvez.

- Olha o meu irmão ali. Vou indo Percy. Hã, boa sorte.

- Por quê? Vou precisar?

- Ah, sei lá. Tchau. - Ele saiu correndo em direção aos chalés.

Eu fui com Grover para a Casa Grande. Quíron não estava à vista, e o Sr. D estava lá sentado com a mesma cara inchada de sempre. Annabeth estava parada na porta da varanda, parecendo à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Percy!

- Annabeth, acalme-se. Por que está tão nervosa?

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Não sei. Ela me deixa nervosa. –ela apontou com a cabeça para a porta de um dos quartos da casa.

- É por causa da profecia? Sabe, eu não ficaria surpreso se Zeus a reclamasse.

- E ela tem 15 anos – Informou Grover, subitamente apto a falar.

Quíron entrou na varanda, os cascos fazendo um barulho alto no piso.

- É uma jovem notável, devo dizer. Vai ficar bem. Ela quer falar com você, Grover.

- Ok... Vou entrar.

Depois que ele se foi, Quíron alisou a barba.

- Bem, isso nos dá muitas suspeitas. Uma semideusa muito poderosa.

- Percy acha que ela é filha de Zeus. – disse Annabeth.

- Bem, talvez seja. Saberemos quando e _se_ ela for reclamada.

Nesse momento, Grover se juntou a nós outra vez.

- Grover, meu querido sátiro. Tem algo a relatar?

- Bem, sim. Não havia nenhum monstro na escola em que ela estudava. E ela tem uma aura muito forte... Os monstros fogem dela.

Levantei as sobrancelhas, assim como Annabeth e Quíron. Grover pareceu sem graça.

- É verdade! No aeroporto, quando chegamos, havia duas harpias, eu vi.

- E elas não atacaram vocês?

- Não. Elas se afastaram! É isso o que me deixa intrigado. Ela... Nunca tinha enfrentado um monstro antes da quimera.

Quíron parecia mais preocupado do que nunca. As pernas se agitavam, fazendo barulho no piso.

- Bem... Pensaremos nisso depois. De qualquer forma, chamei um curandeiro de Apolo para cuidar dos ferimentos dela.

Foi só ele dizer isso, e a voz dela chegou até nos:

- AAAI! – era quase um gritinho, e eu não consegui relacioná-lo com a garota corajosa que eu vira matando uma quimera.

Eu entrei no quarto e meu coração pulou duas batidas. Era provavelmente a garota mortal mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Para começar, ela tinha cabelos da cor de chocolate que desciam em cachos até o meio de suas costas e a pele era cor de caramelo. Ela levantou a cabeça para nos ver, e seus grandes olhos eram dourados como mel. Tinha feições tão bonitas que eu tive vontade de tocá-la para ter certeza de que eram reais, lábios cheios e rosados como framboesa e bochechas da cor de pêssego. Eu não podia deixar de compará-la a comida, porque não tinha almoçado, e isso me deixava ainda mais faminto.*

Ela mordiscava nervosamente o canudo de seu copo de néctar, enquanto o conselheiro do chalé de Apolo, Nathaniel Kaplan-Taylor, terminava de dar pontos no corte feito pela cobra em sua perna.

- AAI!

- Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe! – entoou ele – Está doendo?

- Nããão, _adoro_ levar pontos sem quase anestesia nenhuma. Eu é que sou escandalosa mesmo.

Ela tinha um sotaque muito acentuado, provavelmente era de outro país.

- Se eu colocasse mais morfina, misturada com o veneno da quimera, você poderia perder a perna!

- Doeria menos.

- Acabei. Está feliz? – disse ele, colocando um curativo.

- Obrigada. Eu estava brincando, ok?

- Hmpf. - Nathaniel juntou suas coisas e saiu, parecendo profundamente ofendido.

A garota virou-se para nós.

- Olá. - Ela sorriu amigavelmente. Não me pergunte por que, mas eu senti que gostava dela, como se a conhecesse há muito tempo. A despeito da minha quase admiração, Annabeth franziu um pouco a testa.

- Oi. – disse ela, seca. – Sou Annabeth Chase, filha de Atena.

- Ah, claro. – Disse a outra, irônica. – Prazer, Edward Cullen.

- Engraçadinha.

- Eu estava tentando ser educada. Faz bem, sabe, para a vida social.

- Ah, certo, chega. – Interrompi – Annabeth, não faça assim. A pessoa tem que se acostumar.

Annabeth bufou:

- Tudo bem, então. Fiquem aí.

E ela saiu, marchando.

- É impressão minha ou Annabeth está meio... Tensa? – perguntou Grover.

- Não foi culpa minha. Ela é quem começou. Ei! Eu ainda não sei seu nome.

- Percy Jackson, filho de Poseidon.


End file.
